


The sky is weeping take my hand and watch as our sins make us numb

by silkmothy



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Child Abandonment, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Dehumanization, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Eating Disorders, Gen, HOW TF YALL GOT SOME FLAWED SYSTEM IF CRIMINALS WALK frEE CAUSE OF SOME BIAS, Help, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt No Comfort, I Tried, I make too many icarus references, Past Child Abuse, Prisoner Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, Yes I am venting, fuck tommy apologists yall somehow bring up the fact he's a kid, mf doesn't need a hug he needs therapy support and multiple hugs, stfu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:48:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29099808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkmothy/pseuds/silkmothy
Summary: Mother? are they really my friends? Mother? do you love me? I'm sinking like sand but take my hand world as you weepI make dream content because I have mommy issues and I need to cope
Relationships: None :]
Comments: 15
Kudos: 162





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Good morning lol I never update my fics I just make new ones i'm going to update the other one soon I kinda wanted to vent a bit

The sky wept for what? For mercy. The vessel had become a shell of who he was,His strength only grew and his emotions sank down. 

He trained for the day he could escape and defend himself in different ways. He wanted to stop the problems having a bitter solution.

The sky would cry the trees would lose its colorful nature. He wasn’t gone, something in him was,who was disappeared. He disappeared.

“Child, emotions make you weak, being weak makes you suffer a greater loss than a battle.”

“We don’t have time for this little boy.”

“Man up.”

“Quit your weeping.”

“Disgusting nothing boy.”

“Nothing.”

“Darling sorry I just get so stressed.”

“I love you sorry darling.”

“Nothing.You are nothing without your strength.”

  
  


“Mother is strong.” “Mother is graceful” “Mother loves me” “Mommy loves me”

The cell opened.

He didn’t know why.

Drip.

Drip.

Apologies.

Sadness?

Regret.

Hesitance.

Yells.

Arguing.

Drip. 

Drip.

Falling.

: )

He never spoke a word. He wanted to get away. Away a place where the broken failures go for a break or forever. He couldn’t hear them. The sky was weeping.

Drip

Drip

Drip 

Trust?

Drip

Trust.

  
  


He wasn’t aware of where he was. It was too bright to know where anything was,it was too bright to see the tears of agony. The sky was weeping.

He realized where he was.    
  
He ran away

Drip 

Drip 

Drip

Drip

**_“I am your mother.”_ **

**_“Obey me boy.”_ **

**_“Come to mommy.”_ **

**_“Hide that disgusting face if you were better you wouldn’t have those cuts.”_ **

**_“BE BETTER.”_ **

**_“See the training has made you more aware.”_ **

**_“Stop crying.”_ **

The sky is weeping.

I am weeping. we are free. 

**_We_ **

**_We_ **

**_We_ **

**_We_ **

**_We_ **

**_We_ **

**_We_ **

**_We_ **

**_He_ **

**_Me_ **

**_I_ **

**_They_ **

**_Her_ **

**_Me_ **

**_Me_ **

**_Me_ **

**_Who is me_ **

**_Who is she_ **

**_Help?_ **

**_No_ **

**_Only the weak worry_ **

**_The strong fight_ **

**_Strong_ **

**_Strong_ **

**_Strong_ **

**_Strong_ **

The sky is weeping.

“The sky is weeping because I am fading the more I fade the more clouds cry and the more I die.”

The sun will never shine the same because the sky is weeping as I fade


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puffy song thingy idk I need to cope and I don't make music

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HAVE MOMMY ISSUES AND I'M MAKING PUFFY A GOOD MOM BECAUSE I NEED TO COPE

Hello my darling

You were kind and gentle my baby when you were so sweet

My duckling when you felt the sea wash over you

My darling when you decided to leave 

When you left me my dreams turned into nightmares 

The strawberries turned into mold 

My heart turned old

When took your last bite 

When you wanted love 

You wanted more 

You gave them more

It faded my dreams 

When you gave them all you had 

My duckling there is someone behind nobody you could see 

They made a war whilst you were fading my duckling behind bars

With green eyes stained red my duckling i've seen you fade with the sadness

My duckling darling my love


	3. i'm back on bullshit lets call this chapter a fucking speedrun bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm sad and speedran making this chapter

Time was slipping sand was going through his fingers 

Who is he if not powerful enough to soar through the skies and reach the clouds

Who is he

Always held to a standard to entertain 

Never being able to open up

Who was the man he has created

Was he going blind from his ego

His tongue was dry

He wanted to cry but didn’t have the strength to 

He wanted to make a mark on history 

He wanted to be remembered 

He’ll be remembered as the coward who keeps running 

Why wasn’t he strong enough 

Why was she better than him

Why can you see who gave the power sight to be wasted on seeing a screen you failed everyone learn that

You failed them

You cried your tears mean nothing nobody cares

Nobody cares

You care 

Do you care?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> speedrun whores i'm sad

My heart is getting heavy

Help is waiting for me 

I am not waiting for it 

Help is weak

You are weak get help

No help is what got you here

You wanted help and tried but help was a one time thing

Help is what made you scream

Help is horrifying

You don’t deserve help 

You don’t deserve anything

You deserve the pain 

You caused the walls to fall 

Dream when will you learn?

You cannot escape your demons

Dream your problems aren’t important you're being selfish

Dream is who you aren’t

You are weak

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gotta put dream in there a few times so it doesn't seem like its me speaking


	5. cried for 3 hours called that shit a failed speedrun cause what a shitty time that is fucking 3 hours is a shitty time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fuck yeah still sad and shit

My breath is getting heavy 

Asking you to stay is selfish

My sides hurt

My heart hurts

he left

I should've asked for himself to stay 

This your fault

You did this then wept 

Quit the crying you are weak

Weak I say 

You attempt to fly while chains are holding you down 

My wings have been cut

The tale of icarus he flew too close to the sun I flew too close to love and my wings melted off

I haven’t ate 

Dream is weaker 

Dream will never be free

Dream is okay

Dream is okay he is not


	6. dance and cry by mother mother is the only thing thats supporting my dumbass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> renegade or some shit

I am falling and that is okay

I am aware I am falling

Down I go

I fall into a void

I fall into my problems 

I have fallen from grace

I feel okay

I felt okay when he was here

He left

The flame left

The spark left

I am sitting in my own blood and tears

I am not falling anymore 

I’m jumping into my problems 

I create the problems

I am the problem 

The wars and greed are me 

Dream is my name

It's been worn out and used


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I said we sad today

I had a thought and a dream 

I lost the thought and dream

I was too selfish and the gods decided to humble me

They humbled me by stripping me from my armor and riches

I soared too close to the sun with my wings of wax

I never learn do I?

I am a nothing child

I am no mistake for the gods planned for me to suffer

I am comfortable crying for I know it will end soon

The tears

The fears

The mind controlled actions for I am too weak to decide what is best

I am all that is left of my history 

A sad child with pressure of a god on my hands 

What an ironic name I have been blessed with


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need to be in control somehow

I don’t feel like moving anymore

I just want to sink into my bed and refuse to interact with anyone

I’m too scared to move and eat 

I don’t want to hide anymore

I want to talk to someone

But the words don’t come out

The music is looped in my head

The melodies and rhythms make my head hurt

It’s almost comical how fast I flip between emotions

It’s like opening a book and pretending to know what the words say

I don’t know what the words say

I hear the laughter and I want it to stop 

I want it to be quiet so my feelings can push me away

I pray to a god who knows my reward is death 

I don’t live to be strong

I live because death is an endless void i’m scared of

I would like to come back as a person with no care in the world 

The laughter is stupid

I feel stupid

My heart hurts 

I need to be in control somehow 

Stop being a coward you can for a while you can stop whenever you want you can stop don’t be a baby


End file.
